stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Terra Nostra
Alweer Latijn?? Mss eens een andere taal? 29 mei 2007 15:52 (UTC) :Had met de geschiedenis te maken.. maar goed, voor CL beloof ik een andere taal uit te kiezen. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 15:53 (UTC) :: (na bwc) Idd, wat dachten we van onze eigen moerstaal, deze wordt nogal genegeerd. 29 mei 2007 15:54 (UTC) :Och ik weet niet, het klinkt wel leuk misschien 29 mei 2007 16:02 (UTC) ::en ik stam af van de Romeinen :), ghwehehe. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 16:03 (UTC) :::Ik stam waarschijnlijk af van Kelten/Germanen of weet ik veel, maar ik voel me eerder Romein :-) 29 mei 2007 16:17 (UTC) ::::SPQ! :O --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 05:05 (UTC) ::::: >:) He said it! Oh Hell Yeah he did! --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 12:53 (UTC) ::::::En alsnog voelt hij zich ongelooflijk 'Vlaams' :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 12:54 (UTC) :::::::29 mei 2007... De treurigste dag in de Libertaanse geschiedenis :'( --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 13:54 (UTC) Maar nu ff over het idee (platteland dus), is het ok? CL wilt in haar buurt ook boerderijen hebben, dus dan zal ik een tweede moeten aanmaken, isgoe? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 16:04 (UTC) :wat mij betreft wel 29 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) ::Pak het noorden van CL daar ergens, maar niet té groot maken. Btw ik stam van van de Germanen (met zekerheid!), maar ik wou toch liever van de Romeinen afstammen... Snif... 29 mei 2007 17:33 (UTC) :::Over de taal. Zo'n dialect hé! Avondaans of Libertaans (of een van de "in-progresstalen"). 29 mei 2007 17:35 (UTC) Kaasboerderij en Cavia's ? Weet iemand aan wie de Kaasboerderij toebehoort ? Wanneer niet, zou ik er wel iets van willen maken en op een andere plaats neerzetten omdat (volksgezondheid,Urban Planning, etc...) zuivelindustrie per definitie hier niet thuishoort. Aesop 25 nov 2007 14:03 (UTC) :Eej, denk je soms dat die cavia's de kaas besmetten of zo??? --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 14:08 (UTC) ::Je lijkt wel agressief vandaag. Slecht geslapen ? Ga eens surfen bij de bevoegde overheidsdiensten, je zal er ongetwijfeld heel wat van opsteken ! Aesop 25 nov 2007 14:19 (UTC) :::? Juist niet! Eindelijk een italiaan: http://citta.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:UltimeModifiche --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 14:21 (UTC) ::::Van niemand, had zelf zomaar iets neergezet daar toen ik het artikel aanmaakte, maar het is van jou. Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 15:29 (UTC) :::::Besmetten cavia's kaas? Nee toch? Moet ik 't 'ns uitproberen met mijn cavia? --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 15:31 (UTC) ::::::Kan ik ook gaan proberen ;-). Heb er drie zitten hier.. Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 15:33 (UTC) :::::::Ik voel concurrentie... Toch niet één mannetje en twee vrouwtjes, hè? Mijn cavia loopt weg van de kaas... --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 15:37 (UTC) ::::::::Drie vrouwtjes, waarvan twee rode Hollanders en één Amerikaanse kruintjescavia, ofzoiets :P Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 15:38 (UTC) :::::::::Pfff... Gelukkig geen mannetje, anders was er ook een Caviabedrijf Alexandru gekomen ;) Ik heb een chocoladekleurige rus, mannetje. --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 15:41 (UTC)